


Say it isn't so

by dusk037



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: /insert plot here, Drabble, M/M, random snippet, something that never makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in his mind and what comes out of his mouth are two very different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it isn't so

"I only want to do it so much so I can be closer to you, anyway." Even in his head it had sounded lame, and spoken aloud, Yuto knew it wasn't the right thing to say.

Yamada's face is clouded with so many things that Yuto can barely begin to identify, before settling into a mask of cool indifference. They're still in class, and there are cameras everywhere, monitoring their every move. "If you have the time and the brain power for such thoughts, then why don't you use it for better things?" The _silly, you already are,_ goes unspoken.


End file.
